


Girl

by Teddybelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybelle/pseuds/Teddybelle
Summary: Spencer Reid simply watched as she climbed onto the bed and lay down alongside the now lifeless unsub and wrapped her arms around him without a word.
This was quite possibly one of the few times the young genius wished an unsub had been successful in killing his target.





	1. Prologue

The team had made their way down to the basement of the home. The home itself was unassuming. A mid-sized two bedroom in a decent neighborhood. After three months in and out of this town the FBI agents knew better.

They knew that the man who owned this house was responsible for the kidnapping and murder of four men in the last six months. They were honestly afraid of what they were going to find as they prayed for the best.

They crossed the room to a heavy door. Hotch nodded to Morgan and prepared to enter when the door was open. The rest of the team was behind him. Derek kicked the door open and Aaron's eyes were drawn to the foot of the bed in the room.

“FBI! Don't move!”

As the words left Aaron's mouth the man sitting at the foot of the bed used the woman's hair to pull her off of his cock and pulled a knife from somewhere, which he now held to her throat.

“James Cromer, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Mike Miller, Benson Frank, Gary Mullins, and Jonathan King.” 

James Cromer leaned over to the woman's ear. “Don't forget your rules, girl.”

The woman simply nodded and lifted her chin. Just as Cromer was about to slit the woman's throat a shot rang out.

Spencer Reid simply watched as she climbed onto the bed and lay down alongside the now lifeless unsub and wrapped her arms around him without a word.

This was quite possibly one of the few times the young genius wished an unsub had been successful in killing his target.


	2. A new pet

Six months prior:

“Master? May girl ask for something?”

The older man looked at his pet. She was normally so well trained. It was not like her to speak out of turn. He saw the nervous look on her face and decided to indulge her.

“You have been such a good little pet for me lately,” He said while petting her hair. “Go ahead and ask.”

She nervously chewed her lip and lowered her eyes to his chest. She knew that the question could bring trouble on her. She also knew that should he say yes, she didn't know how she felt about sharing everything. Including her master. It was enough to make her wish she hadn't spoken up. But she also knew that if she didn't she would be punished for wasting Master's time. “It gets very lonely now that Master goes away and leaves her behind. Can she have a pet of her own?”

\------

Two weeks after she had asked Master about having her own pet, she woke in her pile of blankets on the floor to find him chaining a man to the ring in the floor he used when he punished her. She knew better than to ask, so she simply knelt and waited for an explanation.

Her Master smiled at her and she felt warm. She loved when Master was happy with her. “Do you remember asking me for a pet?”

“Yes, Master. Of course she remembers.”

“This is your boy. You are responsible for his training.” 

The new boy began to fight the rope that tied his hands behind his back. “Pet? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm no one's fucking pet!”

Master handed her a pair of scissors. “Looks like your boy needs a lesson already. He hasn't earned his clothes yet, so get them off of him. You may use any of my tools to teach him a lesson. You may also speak freely to him, since he is your pet. Then come and thank me properly.”

“Thank you, Master.” She crawled over to her new pet with a grin and began cutting up the back of his shirt.

“Shhhh….calm down boy. Girl will take good care of him. But boy needs to behave and learn the rules. He must never talk out of turn.”

Once she had his shirt off she began cutting off his pants, the scissors sliding easily through the sweat pant fabric. As he began to protest she went over to her Master's cabinet where he kept all his toys and pulled out a ball gag. Once it was fastened she soon had him naked. Kneeling on the floor with a collar around his neck. The collar changed to the floor and his hands still tied behind his back.

She went back to the cabinet and pulled out a paddle. This is what Master would use right? When she came back to her boy she couldn't help but run her hands along his body. “Boy has not earned the right to speak. He must only speak when spoken to. Then his answers may only be yes or no. She has to spank him now so he doesn't forget.”

James watched from the bed as his pet swatted her new toy. The young man beginning to sob as she continued to hit him. God, this was hot to watch. He pulled out his cock and began to slowly stroke himself. He should have done this awhile ago. He chuckled to himself when he realized she wasn't counting the strikes, but he couldn't fault her for it. She never was very smart and counting sometimes got away from her.

“Pet. Put the paddle away and come thank me.”

“Yes, Master.” She stood and put the tools away and knelt in front of the bed. She waited for permission to take him into her mouth.

“Such a good girl. You are training him so well already. Come lay on the bed. I want to reward you.”

That was how Mike Miller found himself drugged and kidnapped by James Cromer. Beaten, gagged and chained to the floor while his assailants fucked like rabbits on the nearby bed.


	3. A New Boy

Spencer Reid woke up with a hell of a headache. The first thing he realized was that he was laying on a carpeted floor. As he continued to come back to his senses he also realized that there were ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. The last thing he noticed at the moment was the leather collar around his neck which was locked around his neck with a small padlock.

 

He lay still and listened to the quiet room. The only thing he heard was an occasional sniffle coming from the corner. When he didn't hear any other noises he opened his eyes. 

 

He was in a bedroom. It was an average size with glass block windows that let in light but couldn't be seen through. He guessed the room was in a basement since the windows were at the top of the wall. The bed was a full sized bed with a wrought iron frame and neatly made. 

 

As he looked under the bed to the other side of the room, he saw a small framed woman dressed in an oversized blue t-shirt curled up in the corner crying quietly. He noticed she wasn't restrained, but what he could see of her skin was covered in scars and bruises.

 

He decided to try to get her attention and spoke softly so he didn't frighten her.

 

“Hey. Please don't cry. I bet I can find us a way out of here.”

 

The woman wiped her eyes quickly and looked up. “Please don't tell Master she was crying. She will be in trouble. Master does not like crying.”

 

Spencer was confused. “She? Who else is here?”

 

“No one is here but them. Boy and girl. Master is away. She is so sorry. It is her fault boy is here. Please be smart and be a good boy so Master doesn't put him to sleep. Girl doesn't want to bury another boy.”

 

Spencer realized she was speaking of the two of them in the third person. He wondered what caused it. Probably some sort of disassociation.

 

He decided that right now his best bet was probably to reassure her that things would be alright. “I'm sorry, I will try to be good. Why would they be put to sleep?”

 

She looked at him like he was crazy. Which he found a bit ironic. “Girl and boy are pets. Pets that are stupid and cannot be trained are put down. Girl tried her best to train them. But she is not smart either.”

 

Spencer was about to respond when he heard a loud alarm. The woman scrambled up and left the room. Spencer couldn't help but notice the pained way she walked. Soon the alarm was silenced and she returned with two open cans.

 

“It is time to eat. Is boy hungry?” 

 

He watched as she set the cans down and moved closer. As she began to untie his wrists he looked at her more closely. She was thin, and very small. When she had finished untying his wrists and helped him sit up, she handed him one of the cans and then took the other back to the pile of blankets in the corner where he first saw her.

 

Spencer looked down at the can and realized he had been given dog food. He looked over at the woman and saw her using her fingers to eat from an identical can. He set the can down near his side. “I uh, I’m not hungry.”

 

His companion just nodded to him and continued to eat. 

 

He took a few moments to catalog what had happened so far. “You said you tried your best to train the others. What happened?”

 

She stopped eating and looked at him. Then her eyes went to the floor as if she were ashamed. “Master brought the other boys to be her pets. Master goes away now and she gets lonely. She was too stupid to train them. Master said she ruined them and they had to be put down. But boy is Master’s pet, and Master is smart. So boy will be able to learn to be good, just like girl did.”

 

He decided to indulge the line of thinking the girl was on. “I will do my best. I promise.”

 

He watched as the tension left her body and her shoulders sagged. “That is good. She thinks she will like boy to be her friend.”

 

“So what is your name?” It seemed like a longshot, but it was worth a try.

 

“Pets don’t get names. She is just girl and boy is just boy.”

 

“How did you come to be here?”

 

She looked at him again with a small smile, “Master saved her.”

 

“From what?”

 

She seemed to curl in on herself, as if trying to protect herself from physical blows, “From the others. They liked to hurt girl and make her cry. She owes Master everything.”

 

No wonder she wasn’t restrained. She either stayed here of her own free will, or this was the most screwed up case of Stockholm Syndrome he had ever seen. 

Either way he knew he couldn't count on her for help.


	4. Master

Spencer watched as girl brought a pitcher of water and some plastic solo cups in. He had been here two days and at least he could say his physical needs had been met. There had been no sign of “Master” at all.

 

He was no longer tied but still wore a collar which was attached to an iron ring embedded into the concrete wall. This along with his daily dog food ration really made him feel like an animal. But then again that was probably the point. Thankfully the chain was long enough to give him access to the bathroom. So even if there was no door on said bathroom at least he wasn’t living completely like an animal. 

 

It was easy to gauge how long he had been there, between the light coming in the windows and the daily routine. “Master” had set alarms to control their days in his absence.

 

The first alarm was their cue to start the day and wake up. The first night here girl had brought the improvised bed that she slept on over to where he could lay on it as well. When he asked about using the actual bed in the room she looked horrified. “Pets are NEVER allowed on furniture without Master!” Well, that was the end of that.

 

The second alarm signaled breakfast. All the meals were the same. The same can of dog food with a pull top lid.

 

Third alarm meant a shower. Whether it was needed or not. Girl didn’t seem to understand why he wanted to shower on his own, but she accepted it and had allowed him to shower first while she got them clean clothes from the other room.

 

He thought back to the first morning he was conscious here. When the third alarm went off and girl told him about the prescribed shower. 

 

.oOo.  
“She will go get towels and clothes if he would like to start the shower.”

 

Spencer nodded. “Allright.” 

 

He began to wash himself with the products available to him and nearly jumped a mile when girl pulled back the curtain, her oversized t shirt gone. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

She looked at him puzzled. “She needs a shower as well.” Suddenly her eyes went wide and she tried to curl in on herself, not in a way that suggested shame at her nudity, but a way that suggested fear. “Did she do something wrong?”

 

Spencer took a deep breath. “No, no you didn’t. I just thought I would be showering alone. I didn’t expect you here is all.”

 

Girl nodded. “She brought him a towel and clothes. They are on the counter. She will go until he is done.”  
.oOo.

 

And so it happened that Spencer got his own shower time. 

 

He looked at girl as she poured them both glasses of water. She was a good person, with an obviously caring heart. She was just stuck in a terrible situation. He had also figured out that in many ways she had the mind of a child. She was confused easily and enjoyed the toys that Master had left her. And not toys in the adult sense. These were literally children’s toys. They were kept in the unlocked cabinet in the corner of the room.  
.oOo.

 

His first clue as to her mental state was a game of Memory. Even though he would have been surprised if she had been able to keep up with him, it was clear that she wasn’t doing well. He tried to let her win, she was a sweet girl after all, but after her winning one game and losing two he could tell she wanted to cry.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s just a silly game.” 

 

“She’s not crying. Master says she can’t cry because she’s a big girl and he hates it.” Girl wiped at her eye and sniffled. “She just hates being stupid.”

 

“Does Master tell you that you’re stupid?”

 

She nodded and his heart broke a little.

 

He had to admit, talking to her was a lot like talking to Henry.

 

.oOo.

 

He was watching girl build things out of playdoh and trying to figure her out when a new alarm went off that he didn’t recognize.

 

Girl jumped up and ran into the next room. She came back with a bag after turning the alarm off. “It is time for boy to get ready to meet Master!” She seemed genuinely excited for the meeting.

 

“Boy needs to take of those clothes first.”

 

Spencer looked down at the sweatpants he had been given to wear after his last shower. He was about to take them off when she pulled out a bottle of lube and a butt plug. “No.”

 

Girl stopped and looked at him in surprise. “But boy has to take them off so she can get him ready for Master.”

 

Aside from the shower this was the first thing that had truly put him out of his comfort zone. He would be as good as he could to this young woman, she never gave him a reason not to be. He knew nothing about this “Master” and decided that this was where he was drawing a line. His team had to be looking for him. It couldn’t be much longer before they came to his rescue.

 

“I said no. I will not allow you to use that on me. Forget it.” 

 

Even though he spoke to her in a calm voice she looked like he had slapped her.

 

She set the bag on the floor and pulled her ‘bed’ back to it’s original corner where she curled up and wouldn’t look at him for the next hour.

 

.oOo.

 

He dozed off and was woken up by a doorbell. He shook his head as he was waking up and soon girl was kneeling near the bed with her head down, waiting. He could see her hands trembling.

 

It was moments later when the door opened and James Cromer walked in. Spencer recognized him as a man that they had been interviewing as a witness during the current case. James walked over to girl and threaded a hand through her hair. “Hello pet.”

 

“H-hello Master.”

 

Spencer watched from his spot on the floor as Cromer gripped her hair hard and pulled her face up to look at him. “What’s wrong, little one? Is my boy not prepped for me?”

 

Spencer watched as her chin quivered. “N-No Master.”

 

Cromer’s face turned ugly as he gripped her hair harder. Spencer heard her tiny pained noises from where he was sitting.

 

“Why the FUCK not?”

 

“She tried Master, she did, but boy wouldn’t let her.”

 

James threw her to the ground as he screamed at her. “Stupid fucking retard! Go grab your handles.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She whispered as she stood up. She then walked to the far wall and took of her t shirt before standing nude and reaching out for the handles installed into the wall.

 

Spencer watched silently as Cromer unlocked the second cabinet in the room and brought out what looked to be a whip, but instead of a leather cord, there were several chains. “Do I allow excuses, pet?”

 

As Cromer pulled his arm back Spencer couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop!”

 

Cromer turned to face him. “What did you say boy?”

 

“I-I said stop. She told me I needed to be ready it was my fault. Not hers.”

 

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll deal with you soon. For not being ready for me and for speaking without permission.”

 

Spencer closed his eyes and covered his ears while Cromer beat girl, he couldn’t stand the thought of this being his fault. 

 

Soon it was quiet and he opened his eyes. Girl was still holding on to the handles, her back, butt and thighs raw and bleeding as her whole body shook. Aside from her ragged breathing she didn’t make a sound.

 

Cromer sat on the bed and faced Spencer. “Here are the rules, boy. I don’t care who you were up there. Fancy FBI agent or not. Here, you’re my boy. You do what I say, when I say. You are not a human, you’re lower than a dog. Do you understand?”

 

Spencer sat in silent defiance. 

 

Cromer backhanded him across the face. “Do you understand?”

 

When Spencer still didn’t answer Cromer got an evil smile on his face. He stood and walked to the newly unlocked cabinet and pulled out a long black stick. When he came back Spencer quickly learned that it was a cattle prod as he felt the electricity jolt through him. 

 

“I asked you a question, boy. You need to answer me.”

 

Spencer was gasping for air but still refused to speak. Cromer walked over to girl who was shaking even more now. “Oh, pet. I’m sorry for this, but boy is stubborn and he must learn.”

 

With that girl screamed as Cromer jabbed the prod into her side.

 

Spencer hit his breaking point. It was one thing when he was hurting Spencer, but girl already looked like she wanted to collapse. He was about to scream out when Cromer stopped. “Do you understand now, boy?”

 

“Yes, yes I understand.”

 

Girl screamed again as she was once again shocked by Cromer. “I understand what?”

 

“Sir! I understand Sir!”

 

Cromer let out a small laugh. “Close enough boy, but this is your warning. You will call me Master.”

 

Spencer felt helpless. He could now understand why girl was so upset when she wasn’t allowed to prep him.

 

Cromer yanked on the chain still attached to Spencer’s collar and dragged him to the bed, bending him over the footboard. “Now I was looking forward to coming home and playing with my new pet. And I’m going to. I don’t care if you're prepped or not.”

 

It wasn’t a full minute later that pants were removed and Spencer had lost his virginity in the most brutal way possible. No stretching, No lube, just pure force, blood, and pain. He was sure the entire world could hear his screams.


	5. Time goes on

Spencer lay curled up near the foot of the bed naked and sobbing. He could hear noises around him but he didn't care. He couldn't even bring himself to figure out what the noises were.

 

Where was his team? It had been days. They had to be close to finding him, right?

 

He had no idea how much time had passed since Cromer left him. He just knew that he hurt. God, how he hurt. If he had let girl prepare him, if he hadn't spoken up, then maybe…

 

His thoughts drifted to girl. The poor thing had known what was coming to her the minute Spencer told her no. Her entire demeanor had changed. There had been so much blood. It was his fault. He knew it was his fault and so did she. He didn't know if she was going to be able to stand to look at him again.

 

His entire body stiffened as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Can she help boy stand? She ran a hot bath for him. It will help.”

 

He didn't say a word. He allowed himself to be stood up and walked to the bathroom. Girl helped him into the tub and he sighed as the water eased his muscles. “Thank you.”

 

She wouldn't meet his eyes, “she will get you a towel. We are being punished so we are not allowed clothing.”

 

She came back a few moments later and set a towel on the counter. She left without a word to him and he lay in the bath until the water began to cool. 

 

Before getting out of the tub he cleaned himself of blood and semen, trying not to think about what the substances actually were.

 

When he walked out of the bathroom, girl's bedding was once again moved to where he could use it, But she was curled back up in her original corner on the floor. “Girl? Are you alright? We can run another hot bath for you.”

 

“Master will see to that in the morning. He will want to see her before that.”

 

“I know it may not mean much, but I'm sorry.”

 

“Why is boy sorry?”

 

“It's my fault you're hurt.”

 

“She didn't have him ready. It is her fault” 

 

“But I wouldn't let you.”

 

She took a deep breath and sighed. “That is an excuse. Master does not like excuses. Please let her sleep.”

 

.oOo.

 

The next morning began with Cromer opening the door to wake them up. He was only half successful as Spencer had never been able to settle enough to sleep. Girl had cried herself to a fitful sleep fairly early in the night, but obviously didn't sleep well. Spencer could only imagine the pain she was in.

 

Cromer walked over to where girl was beginning to stand. Taking her by the hand and helping her up. “How is my girl this morning? Let me see.”

 

She turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Good girl, that should heal nicely. Go take a good long soak while I talk to my new pet.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

Cromer turned toward Spencer, walking over to sit down on the bed. “I believe you're a smart man, boy. I will lay things out for you. You are here as a pet, to keep my little girl company. Soon, you will be a stud to breed her. Here's the thing, I know I could probably punish you for your bad behavior and you wouldn't be phased. So any infractions on your part will result in a punishment for her. The only things I want to hear from you are ‘yes, Master’ and ‘no, Master.’ Do you understand?”

 

Spencer took a deep breath, “Yes, Master.”

 

Cromer have an evil smirk. “Good boy.”

 

.oOo.

 

The days fell into a pattern of sorts. More and more, girl reminded Spencer of a puppy that stayed at her master's heels even when it meant a kick. She really did idolize and love this man.

 

While he did seem to love her back in his own way it was still very twisted. Spencer cringed every time Cromer called her a retard. Such a hateful, awful word. 

 

He did his best to do every little thing asked of him, for girl's sake. Every time Cromer used him he didn't fight back. He remembered that first night and died a bit more on the inside. And every time girl was there with a glass of water and a hot bathtub. Spencer recognized that she was taking care of him the best way she knew how.

 

After a couple of weeks, Cromer sent girl upstairs to do her chores. Spencer guessed it was a common thing because she simply responded with “Yes, Master,” and went.

 

Once she was gone, Cromer sat in a chair in front of Spencer and shook a pill bottle. “You have a choice, boy. Do you think you can get it up for my little girl in your own? Or do you need help? Remember, she's taking your punishments so if you lie to me about getting it up the natural way she's the one that's going to regret it.”

 

Spencer didn't want to take part in any of this. But he knew he would have much choice. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He didn't want to basically be her rapist either, but he knew she wouldn't see it that way. He would make it as nice for her as he could.

 

He chose the pills.


	6. Hitting the fan

It had reached a point where it seemed that either every day, or at least every other day, Spencer was given the pills and expected to ‘breed’ girl. He did his best to learn what made her moan, squirm, or lose control. As a result, it seemed, the two of them seemed to function more and more like a legitimate couple. 

 

Spencer had become fiercely protective of her and hated the fact she still cared so much for Cromer. The man would cycle between seeming amazingly sweet and caring to being an absolute abusive prick. At least now that the ’breeding process’ had started-and, dear god did Spencer hate when Cromer used those words-the twisted man kept his hands to himself. It made girl upset to the point of tears at times, but Spencer could hold her and comfort her as she cried.

 

One morning, Cromer came back from one of his trips and woke them up as they slept snuggled together on their pile of blankets. He pulled girl out of Spencer's arms and took her into the bathroom.

 

Girl obviously didn't know what was going on, but Spencer had a clue. When she came out of the bathroom he held her close in his lap while they waited for Cromer to come back out. 

 

There was a smile on Cromer’s face when he stepped through the room with a pregnancy test in his hand. Spencer held her a little tighter at the realization that she was pregnant with his child and all the ramifications that came with that fact. 

 

Cromer was getting his replacement. What was going to happen to girl once the baby came? And what about the baby? This was his child. He couldn't let it grow up just to be another pet. There had to be something he could do.

 

He went to use the bathroom and run a warm bath for girl and saw Cromer’s jacket tossed on the sink. Could it be possible that he left his phone in the pocket? He quickly checked and almost laughed when he found it. It was password protected but that didn't matter. He could still call 911. 

 

He began to fill the tub to cover the noise he was making as he dialed. He knew he had to be fast.

 

“911, what's your emergency?”

 

“My name is Dr Spencer Reid. I am a special agent with the FBI behavioral analysis unit. Please let local police know I'm being held by James Cromer.” With that he ended the call, deleted it from the log, and replaced the phone. Praying for the best.

 

.oOo.

 

Girl loved sitting in boy's lap. And when he held her tighter she nearly melted into his arms. She didn't know what made boy so different from Master and the other boys, but she was so happy that he was. 

 

That stick Master had her pee on seemed a little weird. He had never done anything like that before. It seemed to worry boy. She didn't understand but he was so much smarter than she was and he would make sure everything was ok.

 

“Boy? Can we take a bath? Girl doesn't feel good. And her chest feels funny.”

 

Boy just kissed the top of her head and went to run the bathwater. She snuggled up in the blankets for a few minutes before she heard the water running. Once she did she got up and went to join him.

 

He looked up and smiled at her. “Hey. It will be ready in a moment.” He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

 

“Boy takes such good care of her. He makes her feel nice.”

 

“Come on, let's get you in the tub.” He gently helped her get undressed. She giggled when he kissed her tummy.

 

“That tickles.”

 

He was helping her into the tub when Master came into the room. “Forgot my jacket. Don't be too long in the tub. I have plans.” Girl couldn't make herself answer. She always hated that look on his face.

 

“Yes, Master. We won't be long.” She was so glad boy answered for them both. He was so good to her.

 

.oOo.

 

JJ and Hotch were going over case files in the round table room. It had been 3 months since Reid disappeared and there had been no leads. No other abductions, no other bodies, and no clues. Their solve rate had gone down severely. Not only did they not have the help of the resident genius, but they were all distracted to a fault.

 

When her phone rang she answered it without looking. “Agent Jareau.”

 

“Agent Jareau, this is Sheriff Briggs. We've gotten a message from you're missing agent.”

 

She looked at Hotch with wide eyes. “You've heard from Reid?”

 

She watched as Hotch went to gather the rest of the team. “Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker so my team can hear.”

 

As the team gathered she did exactly as she told the sheriff, putting her phone in the middle of the table. “Ok, Sheriff. You've got us.”

 

The officer on the other end of the call seemed a bit nervous. “There was a 911 call. He gave his name and position and that he was being held by James Cromer.”

 

Hotch looked at his team. “We'll be there in two hours, Don't move in without us. Team, wheels up in 20.”

 

.oOo.

 

Cromer apparently decided he was done giving girl a break now that he knew she was pregnant. He made Spencer's chain impossibly short after having his way with him first so that his pet couldn't interfere with his ‘girl time.’

 

Spencer wished he could get the bastard’s hands off of her. He prayed that his team would be here quickly. They had to be. It had been hours since he made the 911 call. 

 

As he was forced to watch her with Cromer he realized how much things were going to change for girl. She was going to be lost in the real world. And as much as it broke his heart to admit it, she was going to be lost without Cromer. Her entire world and what little sense of safety she had was built around him.

 

.oOo.

 

The team had made their way down to the basement of the home. The home itself was unassuming. A mid-sized two bedroom in a decent neighborhood. After three months in and out of this town the FBI agents knew better.

They knew that the man who owned this house was responsible for the kidnapping and murder of four men in the last six months. They were honestly afraid of what they were going to find as they prayed for the best.

They crossed the room to a heavy door. Hotch nodded to Morgan and prepared to enter when the door was open. The rest of the team was behind him. Derek kicked the door open and Aaron's eyes were drawn to the foot of the bed in the room.

“FBI! Don't move!”

As the words left Aaron's mouth the man sitting at the foot of the bed used the woman's hair to pull her off of his cock and pulled a knife from somewhere, which he now held to her throat.

“James Cromer, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Mike Miller, Benson Frank, Gary Mullins, and Jonathan King.”

James Cromer leaned over to the woman's ear. “Don't forget your rules, girl.”

The woman simply nodded and lifted her chin. Just as Cromer was about to slit the woman's throat a shot rang out.

Spencer Reid simply watched as she climbed onto the bed and lay down alongside the now lifeless unsub and wrapped her arms around him without a word.

This was quite possibly one of the few times the young genius wished an unsub had been successful in killing his target.


	7. Alone and scared

Hotch looked at the pair on the bed. Then looked across the room. Reid had been beaten, and it didn't look too bad. He was chained to the wall but seemed to be in one piece. “Morgan, get the bolt cutters.”

 

Reid started at him. Seemingly at a loss for words. Hotch couldn't help but notice how much skinnier the man was. However, he was giving thanks to every god he didn't believe in that his friend was alive.

 

.oOo.

 

Spencer cringed away when Morgan came to him with the bolt cutters. Part of him knew that this was his best friend and he was safe. But he was so afraid to speak out of turn that the words caught in his throat. He let himself be led to the ambulance and taken to the hospital with his best friend riding along and he never put up any fight or said a word.

 

.oOo.

 

Girl held on to her Master and shivered. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't be! Who was going to take care of her now? She couldn't care for herself. She was too stupid. Who was going to bury him like he had done for the other boys that couldn't be trained?

 

She held onto him tighter. She wanted to cry, but she knew she wasn't allowed. And she couldn't risk speaking. If she said the wrong thing to the wrong person who knows what punishment she would get?

 

The next thing she knew her hands were being pulled away from Master and put into cuffs. The dark haired man was saying something but she didn't understand it. He must be punishing her for going to Master after he was shot. 

 

She knew better than to fight the hands that held her. That would just make the punishment worse. 

 

No one spoke to her as she was taken out of the basement. She was blinded by the bright light and had to close her eyes. She was roughly yanked up when she fell and shoved into a seat. 

 

As she heard the door slammed she opened her eyes. She had been put in a cage. Then one of the men that put the cuffs on her got in and the cage began to move. Something in her brain told her she was in a car, but the bars between her and the man in front didn't seem right.

 

No! This was wrong! Where was boy? He was supposed to be here with her! He promised he would take care of her! She had never felt more confused or alone.

 

.oOo.

 

She was led into a little room with a table and chairs. She was pushed down into a chair and one of her cuffs removed and attached to the table.

 

As soon as the hands were off of her she was off the chair and on the floor. She knew better than to sit on furniture. She leaned against the leg of the table and curled up as comfortably as she could, positioning herself so that the cuff wouldn't pull on her wrist when she rested her arms on her knees. She wanted Master. She wanted boy. She wanted to cry.

 

.oOo.

 

Rossi watched the woman through the two way glass. She wouldn't say a word to anyone, so she obviously had experience at this, but she wasn't asking for a lawyer either.

 

She wouldn't even look at anyone who entered the room. The only time she looked up from where her head was resting on her arms was when she was told to look at a picture of Reid. She wouldn't take her eyes of of it.

 

.oOo.

 

Girl heard them asking her questions, but she was so afraid it was a trick. Master had done that at times, tried to trick her into doing something wrong. He said it was to teach her.

 

Several people that had taken her and boy from Master had come in and all asked for her name. She wanted to tell them that she was just a pet. She didn't have a name. But she knew that would be speaking out of turn. Master made sure she knew never to speak to anyone that was not a pet. These were not pets.

 

When they put pictures on the floor in front of her and told her to look she raised her head just enough to follow directions. She saw pictures of all the boys Master had brought home and there on top was boy. She recognized the others in the picture with him as the ones that came into the basement and took them away. No wonder she was being punished. These were boy's friends. They must have known that girl asked Master for a pet. They knew it was her fault.

 

Once they took the pictures away she put her head back down and didn't want to move. Even when they put ink on her hands and pressed them to paper she didn't move anything on her own. And when her head was moved and she was told to open her mouth she kept her eyes closed. She moved onto her knees and waited for the feel of a cock on her lips. She was surprised when something was rubbed against the inside of her cheek and she was left alone.

 

Once everyone had gone she curled up again. She sat leaning against the table leg with her knees against her chest. Her arms rested against her knees and she lay her head against her arms.

 

She didn't know how long she say there, not moving. But eventually another one of the men from the basement came in. He set two plates on the table.

 

“My name is David Rossi. Why don't you sit in the chair.”

 

She didn't dare disobey an order from a master. And he wasn't a pet so he had to be a master right? So if he was a master and he was here that made being on the furniture ok. At least she hoped it made it ok as she got off the floor and sat down at the table. 

 

She made sure to keep her eyes on the floor as she got up and on the table as she sat back down.

 

There in front of her was a plate with a sandwich on it. Just looking at it made her stomach feel like it was in knots. She was so hungry. But this had to be another trick. This was food for people. This was food for masters. Not food for pets. 

 

.oOo.

 

Rossi watched the woman as she sat down and looked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Thought you might be hungry.”

 

He heard her stomach gurgle but she didn't move. He pulled the plate away from her and her only reaction was to close her eyes.

 

“More than you deserve anyway. You know that Spencer is our friend.” He slid Reid's picture in front of her again. “When we figure out who you are and all you did to him I'm going to make sure you rot in a cell.”

 

.oOo.

 

She opened her eyes to look at the picture and pulled her knees back against her chest, resting her feet on the edge of the chair. Had she really hurt boy? She tried to be good to him. He's her friend. 

 

Pets don't get friends.

 

When the man finally left she sat back on the floor and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Getting answers

Spencer endured the examination and the rape kit without a word. He knew he should be able to speak to Morgan and the doctors but it had been so long since he said anything except to girl that fear locked his words behind his lips.

 

Soon he was released and Morgan was leading him out, dressed in scrubs, to one of the vehicles set aside for the team. He decided that he had to try. He had to find out about girl. “Where is she?”

 

Morgan glanced at his friend, his body language screamed anxiety and his voice was barely above a whisper. He was looking at his hands which were nervously twisting in his lap.

 

“Don't worry, Pretty Boy. We're taking care of her.”

 

Spencer nodded and seemed to relax a bit.

 

They were taking care of her. Spencer trusted his team to look after her. He was probably going to be on forced leave when they got home and the dust settled. Which was fine. He would need some time to get girl adjusted to the real world. 

 

He may even turn in his resignation after this. He was going to have girl and a baby to look after.

 

A baby. Holy Shit! A baby! He was going to be a dad! It really began to set in that she was pregnant. He couldn't wait to see her.

 

When he was led into the station he was surprised that JJ and Prentis were there. He thought they would be at the hospital with girl. He was glad to see his team, though.

 

JJ pulled him into one of the tightest hugs possible and simply held on. The others put a hand on a shoulder, or his back. This was his family. He couldn't wait for girl and his little one to be a part of it. 

 

When JJ pulled away, Spencer looked toward Hotch. Never able to meet his eyes. “Where is she?”

 

Hotch put an unreadable look on his face. “Come on, this way.”

 

Spencer followed Hotch into a dark room. On the other side of the glass wall was girl. She was cuffed to a table in an interrogation room. She was still in the t-shirt and sweats she wore in the basement and curled up as tightly as possible.

 

Spencer recognized this position as the one she took when especially frightened of what Master would do. 

 

After a moment, the protective side won out over the fear. He turned to his team mates with fire in his eyes. “I want her uncuffed. Now.”

 

Hotch turned to argue with him. “Reid, she's…”

 

“I said NOW, Hotch!”

 

With that he turned and left the room, following an officer with keys. When the cuff was removed from her wrist she didn't move. The officer left, closing the door behind him.

 

Spencer knew his team was watching as he sat on the floor in front of her. “Girl? It's him.It's boy.”

 

She looked up at him with a completely heartbroken look on her face. “Boy's friends don't want her with boy anymore. They are punishing her for doing bad things to boy. She never wanted to do bad things to boy.”

 

Spencer scooted closer and pulled her into his lap. He knew that with the whisper she spoke in his team didn't hear a word. He wrapped her in his arms and held on tight.

 

.oOo.

 

In the observation room his team looked on. “Stockholm Syndrome?” Morgan asked.

 

“Most likely.” Hotch answered.

 

They watched as she gripped his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white and her body began to shake.

 

When Morgan's phone rang nobody was surprised when he put it directly on speaker. “Hey Mama. You've got all of us so behave.”

 

“Ok, so, it seems like our mystery accomplice doesn't exist.”

 

“What do you mean, she doesn't exist?” Hotch asked.

 

“I mean she SEEMINGLY has no records anywhere. I checked all the usual bad guy databases and found nothing. So I checked other places and got one hit. A missing kid from about 15 years ago.”

 

The team members looked at each other, then back through the window at Spencer. 

 

Hotch was the one to break the silence. “Go on, Garcia.”

 

“Ok, so 15 years ago, the local PD was working with local schools in a safe kids program. It was a hold over from the ‘stranger danger’ era. Every kid had their fingerprints taken. When I got a name I searched and found a missing poster online. It's long enough ago that most stuff was still on paper, so you can hunt from there my crime fighters. Her name is Elizabeth Bentley.”

 

“Thanks Garcia.”

 

.oOo.

 

Spencer carded his fingers through her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear while she trembled in his arms. He didn't understand how his team could do this to her.

 

He gathered her up in his arms and carried her from the room. He stopped when his team blocked his way. “I'm taking her to a clinic, or the hospital, or somewhere to be seen. She needs medical attention just as much as I did.”

 

Hotch nodded. “Morgan, go with him. I'm going to see what I can find out from the cold cases.”

 

Once again, Spencer was being led to one of the teams cars. He cradled girl closely as he sat in the back seat.

 

.oOo.

 

Hotch left the observation room as a man on a mission. “I need the files from Elizabeth Bentley’s missing persons case.”

 

One of the officers spoke up. “Lizzy Bentley? What does she have to do with this?”

 

Hotch looked at the man, he was too young to have been on the force when it happened. “You know the case?”

 

The man looked sad. “I knew the family. I was kinda sweet on Lizzy’s mom, Sara, before things went to hell for her.”

 

Hotch sat down. “What happened?”

 

The officer ran a hand through his hair. “Sara got in with a bad crowd when we started high school. She felt like she had something to prove I guess. Drugs, alcohol, all of that sort of thing. Beginning of sophomore year she dropped out. Just quit coming to school at all.   
“Wasn't too long after that she was pregnant, but she couldn't give up the hard stuff. Lizzy was born with drugs in her system. No one could tell how bad it would be as she got older. Sara left Lizzy at the hospital with just her parent's phone number.

 

“Sara's parents raised Lizzy. Physically Lizzy was just like any other kid. Mentally, she was kinda slow. She ended up getting some different therapies to learn to talk and some other stuff. I never really understood it all. 

 

“Sara came to visit once in a while, took Lizzy out to lunch, stuff like that. One day when Sara took Lizzy out to lunch, they never came back. Sara was found about a week later. It took a lot of work, but she finally admitted to selling her own 5 year old daughter for drug money. We never did find Lizzy.”

 

The officer looked up at Hotch with years in his eyes. “Please agent, what does Lizzy have to do with this?”

 

Hotch made himself look the officer in the eyes. “She was just cuffed in your interrogation room.”

 

.oOo.

 

Hotch walked up to the whiteboard in the conference room they were using. He taped up a picture of a young girl’s missing poster with the other victims. Turning to the rest of the team he spoke up. “Lizzy Bentley is no longer to be considered an accomplice. She is Cromer's first victim.”

 

“How did she end up with him? And at such a young age?” Rossi didn't trust the woman yet. There had to be some kind of angle she was working.

 

“Because as a mentally challenged 5 year old she was sold to Cromer by her own mother for drug money.”

 

.oOo.

 

The doctor addressed the two agents in the room with the Jane Doe that was brought in. The woman had fallen asleep, so he spoke softly. “She shows signs of assault going back many years. Also, she's pregnant. We took the liberty of performing an ultrasound and she's about six weeks along. With everything that she's been through and the cognitive delays she's shown I would recommend terminating the pregnancy.”

 

Spencer's temper flared at those words. “No. She will NOT be terminating this pregnancy.”

 

Morgan was shocked at his friend. “Think about it, Pretty Boy. Do you really think she's going to want to have that asshole’s baby? Is she going to even understand what's going on?”

 

Spencer squeezed her hand as she rested. “She is going to want this baby. And it's not Cromer's.”

 

Morgan was at a loss for words.


	9. Finally, the tears

Morgan looked at Reid, “come on, Pretty Boy, she'll be out for a while. Let's get something to eat. Even hospital food is better than nothing.”

Spencer smiled at his friend’s attempt at encouragement. “I've been living on table scraps and dog food for three months. Even hospital food sounds amazing.”

.oOo.

Girl woke up on the bed, This was where boy had brought her, right? He must have hated her now. She had never had punishments like she had been given here. 

She looked at her arm and saw that the needles and tubes were still there. She was going to sit on the floor, but the tubes weren't long enough. Would boy be mad at her for being on the bed? Would the other man?

Instead she sat up on the bed, curling up the same way she had been when boy found her in the room with the table. She knew she wasn't supposed to cry, but she couldn't help it. The harder she tried to make herself stop the harder the sobs came.

Of course he brought her here to be punished. He had a name. He had friends. Pets don't have names or friends. He was a master, like his friends were. And because of her he was treated like a pet.

Now Master was dead, she didn't know where she was, and boy hated her. No wonder Master always told her she was stupid. This just proved it. She had messed everything up.

.oOo.

Having heard more of the story, Hotch went to the hospital to check on Reid and Lizzy. He heard her crying and slowly opened the door. She didn't look up but seemed to curl up into herself even tighter. If that was possible.

“She's sorry. She's so sorry. She can't make it stop. Please don't punish her.”

This was the first time Hotch had heard her speak. He rested a gentle hand on her back. “It's alright, no one is going to punish you. You're safe.” He felt like he died a little inside when even a gentle hand made her flinch.

“She needs to be punished. She does bad things.” 

“What kind of bad things?”

.oOo.

She knew she should be keeping her mouth shut. But she had no place to be anymore. Master was gone. Boy wanted her gone. Pets that couldn't be trained were put down. Maybe if they thought she couldn't be trained…

“She's not supposed to cry, she isn't supposed to talk to you, Master is dead because of her. She's not allowed on the furniture, she did bad things to boy. She shouldn't even be calling him boy. He's not a pet. He has a name. Pets don't get names. He was treated like a pet, and all those other boys were put down because they couldn't be trained and it's all her fault.”

“How is any of that your fault?”

She sniffled and took a deep breath, this was it, she was going to tell him and he was going to put her down. She looked at the gun he wore with a bit of hope. “Master started leaving her alone for a long time sometimes. She got lonely and asked him for another pet. Are you going to put her down? Like you did Master?”

.oOo.

Hotch was horrified. Only years of practice kept his face calm. She really expected him to shoot her? 

When he didn't give her an answer she broke the silence. “Maybe you want her now. She doesn't know why. She's not even a good fuck anymore. Master said she's all used up.”

The conviction in her voice made Hotch realize she was telling the truth. She believed every word that came out of her mouth.

He couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

.oOo.

She couldn't help but feel that maybe this man was meant to be her new master. Maybe he didn't care that she was all used up. After all, even Master still liked her mouth.

That must be it. That must be why he's here. She could still be a good girl. She would prove it to him.

She sat up and moved herself to her hands and knees. The angle he was standing made this awkward but that was her problem, right? She could still make this good for him.

She sat in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt. She was so surprised when he pushed her away that she lost her balance and fell on the floor with a thud. 

Alarms sounded as she slipped around the bed rails and machines became unhooked.

She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she landed flat on her back. 

This man didn't want her either.

.oOo.

It took Hotch completely by surprise when she went for his belt. He didn't mean to push her, but it was so out of the blue! 

He helped her stand and get back into the bed while nurses came in to see what had happened. He held her hand as she was hooked back up.

“I'm sorry for pushing you. You surprised me. You never have to do things like that again. I promise.” 

He caught himself wiping a tear from his eye. “You are not used up, you are not bad, none of this is your fault. I promise.”

.oOo.

He didn't even want her for her mouth. She really was all used up and worthless after all. He was holding onto her hands and saying something. She just didn't care to listen. 

She pulled her hand from his and rolled her back to him. Part of her screamed about never turning her back to her betters, but she couldn't make herself care. She lay on her side and stared at the wall.

.oOo.

“So, after all that I feel like I need to protect her.”

Morgan nodded over his sandwich. “I get it. You two have been through alot together. It makes sense.”

Reid set down the second half of his sandwich. He would have to work on getting his appetite up again. “I meant what I said about the baby. It's mine. She was too old. That's not the way Cromer worded it, but that's what it was. He wanted her replacement. So he didn't want to be the father for some pretty obvious reasons.”

“So, you and her…”

For the first time since the rescue, Reid broke down and cried. “I raped her, Morgan. She did everything she could to take care of me and I raped her. Almost every day for a while. How can she even look at me?”

“Reid, you can't look at it like that, man. What would Cromer have done to her?

Reid wouldn't listen. “What the hell kind of father am I going to be? Kids never like me. And what am I going to tell him when he asks how we met, huh?”

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in. But with everything that happened it's understandable that you don't want to be a father right-”

“No!” Spencer cut him off. “I will not do to her and that baby what my father did to me and mom. I'm not going to just walk away from this.”

Morgan sighed. “That's not what I meant. There are other options here. You don't need to have this all figured out right now. Why don't we go up and see how she's doing?”

With a nod, Spencer got up to follow his friend. 

As he opened the door to her room he was surprised to find Hotch there. Both of their backs were turned to the door. Hotch was lost in thought and girl must have still been asleep.

“Hey, Hotch.”

Hotch never took his eyes off of her. “Hey.”

Morgan was the one to voice the question, “everything okay?”

Hotch let out a slow breath. “I don't know. She, she said that she was used up and that maybe I wanted her. I only meant to push her hands away but she must not have been expecting it and fell of the bed. They said she's not hurt and the baby seems fine. But she hasn't said a word since.”

Reid was shocked. “She spoke to you? What else did she say?”

“She thought I was going to shoot her. She said you hate her. She went on and on about you having a name and not being a pet, and that she needs to be punished.”

Reid looked at her back still to him and recognized her breathing pattern as still being awake. “She turned her back to you, after she told you all that?”

.oOo.

She didn't hear the dark haired man's answer. She couldn't make herself care. All she knew was that the blankets were being pulled off, so her punishment was coming. She still couldn't make herself care. Maybe she would finally be lucky and this would be the punishment that ended everything. She was happy in a way that it was going to come from boy.

Instead someone lay down along her back, snuggling her the way boy used to when they were asleep. The blankets were pulled back up, but she didn't dare look as boy's arms wrapped around her.

Was he crying? He was a master, he wasn't supposed to cry. 

“Girl, I'm so, so, sorry I couldn't protect you. I am not mad at you. I could never EVER hate you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here with you as long as you need me to be.”

.oOo.

When Hotch and Morgan saw her roll over and begin crying into Reid’s chest they quietly slipped out of the room.


	10. Love, hate, fear, and determination

Hotch came back to the room a few hours later to check on Reid and Lizzy. He found the couple asleep in each other's arms. They must have cried themselves out.

Even though he had closed the door as quietly as he could, Reid began to stir.

“Hotch? How long have I been sleeping?” He stretched and began to untangle himself from Lizzy.

“About 2 hours, I think. You don't need to get up, I think she needs the sleep.”

“I won't wake her, she's pretty deeply asleep.”

Finally Reid was sitting on the edge of the bed, covering her with the blanket. He looked up at Hotch. “So, what happens now?”

“Whatever the two of you want to happen. Morgan told me the baby is yours.” Hotch handed Spencer the picture he carried in with him. “This is her shortly before she disappeared. Her name is Lizzy.”

Spencer couldn't help but chuckle at her having a name. He wondered if she would even remember having one. “Lizzy. It suits her. What about her family?”

“Her grandparents have passed away. They were the ones raising her. No father listed on her birth records. Her mother is still in prison for her kidnapping and human trafficking.”

“Human trafficking? You mean her mother sold her?” Spencer looked at the picture he had been given. Bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails smiled back at him. He was horrified.

Hotch sighed. “Spencer, what do you want to happen here? You know we will support whatever you want to do.”

Spencer took a deep breath. “I'd like to talk to my mom.”

Hotch nodded with a smile and tossed Reid his cell phone. “We've been keeping in touch with her doctors at Bennington. They're expecting your call.”

Spencer couldn't help but smile back. “Thanks, Hotch.”

.oOo.

Spencer felt a bit better about things after talking to his mom. She was so glad he was home safe. She had been heartbroken to hear about the circumstances, but was excited about becoming a grandmother.  
Spencer was so glad he caught her on a good day. 

The door opened and while Spencer was expecting Hotch it was the doctor instead.

“Hello. We are ready to release her into your care. I have given you some referrals to a nutritionist, an ob/gyn, and a therapist. I really wish you all the best. As soon as she’s awake and ready you're free to go.”

Spencer signed the paperwork and lay down next to Lizzy again while the nurses removed her leads and IV, being careful not to wake her up.

Soon she was awake anyway.

She looked up at him and immediately began getting off the bed. “She’s so sorry, others kept putting her here. She didn’t mean to be on the furniture.”

It broke his heart to think of her as being afraid of him. 

“Hey, hey, stop. You need to be on the bed and resting. No one is angry with you. I promise.”

She lay back down and nodded as he pulled the blanket back up over her. 

He smiled at her. “Guess what I found out.”

“What?”

“Your name.”

When she looked up at him she looked hurt. Like he had called her the worst names in the world. After a moment she hid herself under the blanket.

.oOo.

Her name? But she’s just a pet. He had to be lying to her. This had to be a trick. He really wasn’t her boy anymore. She buried herself under the blanket so he wouldn’t see the tears that she couldn’t keep back.

She didn’t understand when gentle hands pulled her into his lap. “I think I know what your thinking. You were never meant to be his pet anymore than I was. Your name is Lizzy. Your grandparents took care of you before Master took you away from them. I like Lizzy. It’s a good name for you.”

“Girl is just a pet. Pets don’t get names.”

“You are never going to be anyone’s pet again, Lizzy. I promise. I’m going to take care of you until you decide you don’t want me to anymore. I love you, Lizzy.”

Love? She didn’t remember anyone ever saying that to her. She froze as she sat in boy’s lap.

.oOo.

Love? Did he really just tell her that he loved her? He didn't mean to say it. He hadn't expected to say it. But there it was. And he realized he meant it.

“I love you Lizzy. As messed up as all this is, I love you. I want to take care of you. I want to help you be happy.”

“Let me take you home with me. I'll keep you safe, help you have a real life. And you're going to have a baby. I can't wait to be a parent with you.”

She finally looked up at him. “But, the baby was supposed to be for Master. To be Master's new pet.”

Spencer held her tighter. “None of us are ever going to be pets again. I promise. Please come home with me.”

After a few moments he felt her nod. “Okay.”

.oOo.

She was sitting on one of the beds and watching tv in a hotel room waiting for boy-no, Spencer-to come back from talking with his friends. They were getting ready to get on a plane.

She smiled when the door opened, expecting Spencer, but the smile quickly fell when she realized it wasn't him. Instead it was the man who had brought her the sandwich. She thought they had called him Rossi.

“Understand this. I may not know what angle you're working here, but I will find out. And when I do, you will be sorry. I will not let Reid throw his life away over a manipulative little wench like you.”

She didn't know what she had done wrong, but it was obvious he was mad at her. She slipped off the bed without a word and knelt near his feet. She lowered her eyes to the floor and waited for her punishment.

It wasn't hard, but he kicked her to the floor and walked out of the room.

She got back up on her knees and waited for him to come back. She was still kneeling when Spencer came in.

.oOo.

She held tightly to his hand as he led her onto the plane. He wasn't all that surprised when she sat at his feet. He directed her into the seat and helped her with the seat belt.

What did surprise him was that she hadn't said a word to him in quite a while. She normally at least spoke to him. He couldn't figure it out.

“Lizzy, I don't have an apartment anymore, the team put all my stuff in storage. So we're going to stay with Rossi until I have a new place. We were going to need something bigger with the baby coming anyway.”

When she didn't answer he continued. “We can get something with three bedrooms. One for me, one for you, and one for a nursery.”

She seemed to curl into herself a bit, but didn't say anything. He wished she would talk to him.

.oOo.

They were going to stay with Mr. Rossi? But he didn't like her. She didn't want her own room. She wanted to be in a room with Spencer.

She glanced up out of the corner of her eye and Mr. Rossi was watching her.

She could show him she could be good. 

She would.


	11. Misconceptions

She followed Spencer into Rossi’s home and looked around. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she had never thought a house could be this big.

He led them up the stairs and opened a door. “Spencer, this will be your room.”

Spencer nodded and set his things on the bed.

Rossi turned back to her, “Come on, Lizzy, your room is this way.”

She wanted to stay with Spencer, but she didn't dare argue. So she turned and followed him into the hall. He passed a few more doors before opening another. She followed him inside and he glared at her. “Just so you know. I will be watching you.”

She instinctively knelt in front of him. “Yes, Sir.”

He scoffed at her and left the room.

She moved so that she was sitting against the wall. There wasn't much in the room, just a bed and dresser.

Maybe there were toys in the dresser. Maybe some legos, or play-doh? She got up to look and was disappointed to find the drawers were all empty except the bottom one. She pulled some blankets out of it and made herself a bed on the floor.

Once she was done, she sat and waited for Spencer or Mr. Rossi to come back. She probably wasn't allowed to leave.

She hoped one of them would come soon. 

.oOo.

“I can't thank you enough for putting us up like this.”

Spencer was sitting at Rossi's kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

“For you, anything.” Rossi answered him with a smile. “Now, tell me about your new friend.”

“About Lizzy? I guess I feel responsible for her in a way. The entire time we were down there in that basement she did everything she could to take care of me. Everything she knew how to try and make it better.”

“Make what better?”

Spencer couldn't say it. He didn't even want to think the words. He took a deep breath and tried anyway. “Every time Cromer….”

He found he couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't look Rossi in the eye either. Spencer figured Rossi knew what he was getting at and continued. 

“Anyway, after every time she ran a hot bath for me and had a cup of cold water. And after that first night he never punished me for things I did wrong. But I had to watch her get beat for it.”

“Does she blame you for it?”

Spencer shook his head. “Not even once.”

He took a long pull from his coffee cup and looked at his old friend. “Even when Cromer fed me Viagra and forced me to rape her she never blamed me.” He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. “I don't know that I can ever forgive myself for that.”

Rossi pulled him into a strong hug and let him cry. “Maybe it wasn't rape.”

.oOo.

Lizzy sat and thought about things. Spencer said she wasn't going to be a pet anymore, but Mr. Rossi sure did act like a master. And he treated her like a pet too. Maybe Spencer was wrong. Maybe Mr. Rossi was her master now.

She quickly knelt when the door opened and Rossi walked in. He looked angry. He looked very, very, angry.

She didn't move much when the back of his hand landed across her cheek. In a way, it was almost a relief. This was something she knew about.

“You are very lucky that it would hurt Spencer if I kicked you out of my house. He's downstairs right now crying because of your sorry ass. I don't give two shits about you. Do you understand that?”

She did understand that. “Yes, Master.”

“Master, huh? Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that shit? You'd probably do any bastard that would whip it out for you. Is that what you want? You want me to pull my cock out so you can get your filthy hands all over it?”

Master used to ask her questions like this all the time. She wanted to say no. Spencer was the only one that didn't make her feel awful about things like that. She knew better than to be honest, so she gave the only answer she could.

“Yes, Master. Let her make you happy. She can be a good girl.”

When she reached for his belt, he slapped her again. “Don't you dare touch me you stupid little bitch.”

When he turned and left the room, she went back to her blankets in the corner. Yes, Mr. Rossi was definitely the Master.

.oOo.

Spencer had gone upstairs to find Lizzy and bring her down for dinner. Real food! Rossi had made some French toast hoping it would be easy on their stomachs. He found her in her room, having made herself a new nest in the corner.

“Lizzy, you can sleep in the bed. It's ok. I promise.”

“She likes her blankets. These are much softer than her old ones.” 

She looked up at him and he couldn't believe it, there was a huge bruise across her cheek!

“Lizzy! What happened? It looks like someone hit you!”

She was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke she wouldn't meet his eyes. “She, she was clumsy getting her blankets out. She fell.”

Spencer got down on his knees in front of her and put a finger under her chin to lift her face up to his. Was she lying? Why would she? The only other one in the house was Rossi. Although, if she was afraid of Rossi that might explain some things.

“Lizzy, please tell me the truth, did Rossi hurt you?”

“No, Master only slapped her, she is fine.”

The minute the words were out of her mouth her hands slapped over it. She looked with terrified wide eyes over Spencer's shoulder. 

When Spencer turned to look he saw a very angry David Rossi standing behind him. 

“What does she mean you slapped her?” Spencer's voice was shaking with barely controlled anger.

.oOo.

She didn't meant to say that Master had hit her. She didn't. And Master had heard her. She was in so much trouble. Now Spencer was talking back. She was going to be punished for that too.

“I never laid a hand on that lying little wench. She's a manipulative little bitch who has you wrapped around her finger.”

She wanted to crawl into her blankets and disappear. Spencer was yelling back at Master, now. She couldn't believe this was happening. She tried so hard to be good.

Never before had she ever thought of hiding from Master. But the men were so busy being mad at each other that maybe they wouldn't see her. 

She wedged herself between the dresser and the wall and made herself as small as she possibly could.

.oOo.

Rossi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Spencer really was this far gone.

“I'm not so convinced that the baby she's carrying is even yours. She even told me she wanted me to whip it out before going for my pants. You know she did the same thing to Hotch in the hospital. Open your eyes Reid. She's playing you like a finely tuned violin!”

By this point Spencer Reid was visibly shaking, but his voice remained calm. If Rossi were in a better state of mind he might have been scared. 

“What the hell kind of profiler are you? Are you forgetting she's a victim? She's out of her element here. She's frightened and trying to survive. She has gotten it into her head that you're her new master. Of course she's going to do whatever she thinks will make you happy.”

Spencer turned to where it was obvious the girl was hiding. “Come on out, Lizzy.”

She stood up and came out of her hiding place, eyes firmly glued to the floor. Without saying a word she turned to face the wall pulled her shirt off.

Before Spencer was able to catch what she was doing, Rossi was able to get a look at the scars crisscrossing her back. It was a mess. There was so much scar tissue he didn't understand how she was able to move.

He watched as Spencer gently dressed her. As he did he softly spoke to her. “No, your not being punished. You've done nothing wrong. You're ok. You don't have a master anymore.”

“But you can think of me as your master if it helps. The only one you have to be worried being good for is me.”

She spoke so quietly that Rossi had to step closer to hear her. It was barely even a whisper. “But, Mr. Rossi-”

“Owes you an apology.”

She looked horrified. “But, Masters never apologize. Not to pets.”

She twisted out of Spencer's arms and knelt. “Please, Master, he's still being trained. Please don't hurt him. She takes his punishments. Our old master said he learned better that way.”

Rossi just stared at her for a moment. She was visibly shaking.

When he didn't answer she continued. “Please, Master. He is smart. He can learn. Please don't kill him. Kill her, she is the stupid one.”

Rossi looked at Reid, horrified. “You would want me to kill you, so he wouldn't be punished?”

Silence dominated the room for a few moments. “Reid, take her to your room, get her comfortable, then come meet me downstairs. We can heat up dinner when she's had a chance to rest. In the meantime, we need to talk.


	12. Dealing with the fallout

Girl 12

Spencer walked her to his room and got her settled on the bed before spooning behind her. She was shaking as she fought back her tears. “It's ok if you need to cry, Lizzie,” he whispered. “You're safe with me. You can always cry with me.”

She rolled over pressing her face against his chest. Then she sobbed herself to sleep.

.oOo.

Rossi sat in his living room and could hear her crying. This wasn't a manipulative woman's tears. He was used to those. 

No, this was more like a frightened child's weeping, wailing, and gnashing of teeth. The only thing missing was the wail of “I want my mommy.”

David Rossi sighed. He needed a drink.

He was sitting with a glass of his good scotch when things grew quiet and Spencer came into the room and sat with him.

“She's asleep.”

Rossi studied his friend. “You've really come to care about her haven't you?”

“Yeah, I have. And she's scared right now. She would say anything to anybody if it meant figuring out what was going on right now.”

Spencer sighed, “Master used to trick her into breaking her rules. She's learned the hard way that honesty is painful. The only answer she will give is the one she thinks she's supposed to. That's why she's been so um, forward I guess, with you and Hotch.”

David noticed that Spencer called Cromer his master, but decided to ignore it for now. “Well, shit.”

Reid sagged. “The only one she's ever really honest with is me. I hope I haven't screwed that up.”

Rossi was confused. “What could you have done to screw that up?”

“I told I would be her master from now on. I don't know if she'll take that to mean she can't tell me the truth anymore. If she does and I tell her otherwise she's going to think I'm tricking her the way Cromer did.”

Rossi gave Spencer a sad smile. “Nothing worth doing is ever easy, kid.”

.oOo.

She woke up feeling like someone had completely wrung her out. She slowly realized she was on a bed. She was about to get out of it when she remembered that boy had put her here. He told her to sleep here. He wouldn't trick her like Master would. Would he?

Then she remembered, boy was Master now. He had a name, and friends. Soon enough, her new Master wouldn't think she was more than a pet anymore. Then she would be alone again. It didn't matter. She was going to have a baby and then no one would want her anyway.

.oOo.

She sat near the lit fireplace on the floor while Master was in the kitchen making lunch. David, she didn't understand why he made her use his name, was at work. 

There was talk of Master going to work with him. Sometimes David was gone for a long time. If Master left for a long time, she would be sure to never ask for a pet. She would just hope that her new Master would remember her food cans.

They had been here for a while now and as much as she thought Master was trying to trick her so she could be punished, he hadn't yet. But, except for cuddling at night he wouldn't touch her either. She didn't understand why Master would keep her when he didn't even want her.

But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Master wanted the baby, he didn't want her. She rubbed at the little bump that was starting to show on her belly. She had even been able to see pictures of it that the doctor took! 

She was worried when Master started to cry. Even when he kissed her on the forehead and told her it was because he was happy. Happy people didn't cry.

Master's and Mr. David's friends came over after they had the pictures. Master made sure everyone saw them. Mr. David said she should come outside with everyone but she didn't want to. And Master said she didn't have to, so she stayed in the kitchen and watched through the window, staying out of the way.

.oOo.

Spencer finished putting the sandwiches together for lunch when he stepped into the living room. He watched as Lizzy stared into the fire, wishing he knew what she was thinking.

“Hey, Lizzy,” he said as he sat down next to her. “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Yes, Master.”

Spencer sighed. She began calling him master the minute he brought it up that first night here. He hated it, but he had told her he would be her master now, so he couldn't really argue it either.

He also hated how depressed she seemed. He couldn't get through to her. That was why he had Garcia on the case. Lizzy needed therapy. Garcia had found someone that normally dealt with children after traumatic situations. After speaking with the counselor on the phone he decided it would be a good fit. 

If Lizzy could trust him.

“Lizzy. I have made you an appointment with a counselor. It will be someone you can talk to about things. I can be in the room with you if you want, but if you don't or if you change your mind I can leave. You can tell him anything without being afraid because you won't get in trouble. OK? I'm going to start seeing a counselor too.”

Lizzy was confused, but she was afraid to ask. What was a counselor and what would he want to talk about?

“Yes, Master.”

Spencer sat on the floor next to her and handed her a sandwich. She was still leary of normal food that didn’t come in a pet food can, but she began to take small bites. To Spence it was a small victory. 

“After you finish your sandwich you can take a shower and get dressed for your appointment, ok?”

She nodded as she swallowed and finally got the nerve to ask. Master hadn’t punished her for anything yet. Part of her kind of wanted the punishment. At least then she would have something to hold on to. “What will he want to talk about, Master?”

Spencer looked at her surprised. This was the most she had said to anyone since they got here. “Well, that kind of depends on you. He may want to talk about me, he may want to talk about our Master, he may want to talk about the baby, or David. But you can tell him the truth. If you don’t know something, or something makes you scared, you can tell him and no one will punish you. I promise.”

He felt like it was a step backwards when Lizzy simply turned back to the fireplace and stared at it while finishing her sandwich.

.oOo.

Master was holding her hand while the counselor (he said to call him Mike) led them into a room. She was scared to be out of Mr. David’s house and held on to Master’s hand with both of hers. She knew he promised not to leave her unless she wanted him to, but maybe he didn’t mean it.

There were two chairs and a small couch in the room. Master walked over to the chair and sat down. Lizzy sat down at the floor by his feet and still held tightly to his hand. Mr. Mike looked a bit surprised but didn’t say anything and just sat down in the other chair. Mr. Mike watched as Master pulled her up into his lap. 

The way Mr. Mike was watching them made her nervous. 

Master must have known because soon he was rubbing her back and whispering in her ear that it was ok.

She looked and saw Mr. Mike was still watching.

He held out a ball of play-doh for her, “Spencer told me you like Play-doh. Would you like to play with this while we all talk?”

She looked up at Spencer to make sure it was ok. When he nodded to her with a small smile she reached out a bit and took it. “Thank you, Mr. Mike, Sir,” she whispered.

Mr. Mike gave her a warm smile, “You’re very welcome.” He seemed nice. She kinda liked him.

Master was still rubbing her back as she squished the play-doh in her fingers. “Master never allowed us to really speak freely, so she’s feeling a bit shy.”

Lizzy looked up at Master. “Master? You’re still going to stay? Like you promised?”

Master opened his mouth as Mr. Mike answered first. “As long as you want him here. I want you to feel safe here. Does having Spencer in the room make you feel safe?”

When Lizzy didn’t answer, Master spoke up softly. “Remember Lizzy. You can tell him the truth about anything. No one will punish you. I promise.”

Lizzy answered with a sniffle, barely above a whisper. “She’s scared.”

Master held on to her while Mr. Mike spoke. “What are you scared of?”

She was shaking in Master’s lap as she held on. “Learning the rules.”

“Why does that scare you?”  
“She has to break the rules so she can be punished and learn them. She doesn’t know the rules anymore. She doesn’t want to be put down like the others.” By the time she had finished this she was in tears. 

Spencer looked over and saw the confusion on Mike’s face. “Master told her on a regular basis how stupid she was. He also murdered several other victims that he felt couldn’t be trained. Said they were pets and he was putting them down. Like you would a dying dog.”

“Wow, Lizzy, thank you for telling me that. I understand why you’re scared. I would be too. But you don’t have to be scared here. If you want Spencer to go he will. No one will be angry.”

Lizzy looked up at Master, “Please stay, Master? Please stay with girl?”

Spencer wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Of course I will.”

Mike watched as the two of them clung to each other like the other was a life jacket in a storm. He knew he had his work cut out for him.


	13. Garcia

Spencer smiled as he watched Lizzy sleep. Mike was doing wonders for her. She wasn’t as closed off as she had been since leaving Cromer’s basement. She was speaking up more, even with Rossi, which was amazing. He could tell she was still nervous about it. Rossi had taken on the role of father figure for her, in an odd way, and Lizzy was responding to it. Spencer was so proud of her.

Today was going to test all that. Spencer was deemed ready to go back to work. The team was on stand down for the time being while adjustments were made, and Lizzy was going to accompany him. He was hoping that Lizzy would take well to Garcia so that the tech goddess could look after her while they were out on cases.

.oOo.

They arrived at the FBI building to smiles and welcomes from security. It seemed that more than just the team had missed their resident genius. 

Lizzy clung to Spencer’s hand and looked around as he led her to the elevators. “Master? This building is so big. What if she gets lost? How will she find you?”

Spencer smiled and kissed her forehead. “You won’t get lost. Just stick with me. I’ve always taken care of you right?”

“Yes, Master. She’s sorry. This place is kinda scary.”

Spencer hugged her tight. She was telling him how she felt without worrying about his reaction. She was being completely honest. For about the tenth time that morning his heart filled with pride for her. “Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you told me how you feel. It won’t be so scary once you’re used to it. I promise.”

Master had promised Lizzy that his friends weren’t mad at her. But she was still scared of them. What if they were all like Mr. David was when she first came here? Master hadn’t lied to her yet and she promised Master and Mr. Mike that she would try. 

When they got to where they were going Master opened the door. “Here we are. This is where David and I work.”

The first thing she saw when the door opened was Mr. David. She smiled and hurried over to him and smiled as he wrapped her up in a warm hug, careful of her growing belly. “Hi Mr. David.”

“Hey there, sweetpea. Would you like to come see my office while Spencer says hello to everyone?”

Lizzy looked over to Master to see if it was okay to see him hugging a slim blonde woman who kissed him on the cheek. “Master? Can she go with Mr. David?”

Master let the other lady go and walked over. “Of course you can if you want to. I’ll come get you soon.”

As she disappeared with Rossi he heard JJ sigh. “She’s still calling you Master and speaking in the third person. I thought you said she was getting better.”

“I have to pick my battles Jayje. She may never stop either of those things. Having a master and speaking of herself that way is so ingrained into who she is that I don’t know if that will ever be completely gone. But you saw how comfortable she is with Rossi. And she’s asking for what she wants. She’s speaking up for herself. She’s talking about the things that scare her. You, for example.”

JJ looked shocked. “Me?”

Spencer nodded. “All of you. When you all thought she was an unsub and treated her like one you left one hell of a first impression.”

“I guess we do have some things to make up for, don’t we?”

Spencer smiled. “Just a few.”

.oOo.

Master surprised her with some new toys for their first day. He said it was because she was doing so well and he was so proud of her. They were magnet builders that stuck together like magic. She was sitting at a desk that had been moved next to Master’s and trying to build a house that looked like Mr. David’s when a very loud blond woman with lots of pink came in screaming at Master and calling him 187. Master seemed happy about it, but why would you be happy about someone screaming at you? She sat on the floor under the desk, held her knees against her chest, and covered her ears, humming softly.

Spencer hugged Garcia and looked over to where Lizzy was sitting to introduce her. Seeing the abandoned toys and hearing the soft humming he sagged. So much for Lizzy getting along with Garcia. The morning had been going so well. Maybe there was still a chance to salvage it.

“Pen, as happy as I am to see you, I have to ask you to tone the excitement down a bit for Lizzy’s sake. I think she found you a bit overwhelming.”

Garcia opened her mouth to give what Spencer knew would be a guilt filled apology and he stopped her.

“No, don’t give me that look. You did nothing wrong. Her therapist said she’s suffering from PTSD and I’m really not that surprised. But she associates loud voices with anger, and anger with punishment. You had no idea and now we can make it a learning experience for her.

Garcia still looked guilty. “Reid? Are you sure? I hate that she’s hiding because of me.”

Spencer gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to sit on the floor by Lizzy’s desk. “I”m positive. Just come sit here with me.”

As Garcia sat Spencer pulled Lizzy into his lap and held on to her. He grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears and rubbed her back until she calmed down. 

Lizzy opened her eyes and saw the woman that was angry with Master for bringing her here. She tried to get even closer to Master than she already was.

The woman started speaking to her, only this time she was quiet, she wasn’t screaming. “Hello, Lizzy. I’m so sorry I scared you. My name is Penelope, Most people just call me Garcia. I was just so excited to see Spencer. I was loud because I was happy. Not because I was angry. I really hope we can be friends.”

The confusion on Lizzy’s face was obvious to any who could see her. This woman wanted to be her friend? “Pets don’t get friends,” she whispered.

As tears started to roll down Miss Garcia’s face she took one of Lizzy’s hands. “Oh, creampie, you are not a pet. You never should have been treated like one. You are a strong, beautiful, amazing girl. Anyone would want to be your friend.”

“Miss Garcia? Why are you sad?”

“Because no one should have to be hurt the way you were. I’m sad for you.”

Spencer saw the confused look on Lizzy’s face. “Garcia doesn’t like to see people hurt or scared. She wants to take care of people. She’s like you that way.”

Lizzy looked up at him. “Then is she like Master, too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Master takes care of girl. And our old Master would punish girl instead of boy because boy didn’t like that.”

“I guess you’re right. I hadn’t thought of that. Believe me, you can trust Garcia just as much as you trust me and David. Any of my friends here as a matter of fact. OK?”

“Yes, Master. Miss Garcia? Would you like to see the house I’m building? I’m trying to make it look like Mr. David’s”

Spencer leaned back and smiled as he watched to two of them, Lizzy bringing out Garcia’s natural mothering instinct. Maybe this could work out after all.


End file.
